Chez nous
|year=1966 |position=16th |points=1 |previous=N'avoue jamais |next=Il doit faire beau là-bas |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Chez nous was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1966 in Luxembourg performed by Dominique Walter. It was performed fifteenth on the night following Italy and preceding the Netherlands. At the close of voting, it placed 16th with 1 point, just escaping the dreaded "nul points". Lyrics French= Chez nous, chez nous, chez nous, chez nous Chez nous, chez nous, chez nous, chez nous C'est vraiment une chance qu'on ait fait connaissance Lorsqu'aux dernières vacances, tu es venu chez nous Traversant l'Atlantique, tu avais, c'est classique Des idées romantiques sur les gens de chez nous Car depuis bien longtemps, aux yeux des étrangers Notre vieux continent n'a pas beaucoup changé C'est avec des façons qui datent de toujours Qu'en Europe les garçons font aux filles leur cour Il n'empêche que l'on s'aime Et qu'on peut sans problèmes Se marier quand même Comme on le fait chez nous Tu voudrais m'emmener là-bas Dans la ville qui t'a vu naître Où tout est grand, trop grand, crois-moi Où les murs n'en finissent pas Moi, je veux bien te suivre, mais j'ai lu dans les livres Que le mieux pour y vivre, c'était encore chez nous Chez nous, chez nous, chez nous, chez nous Chez nous, chez nous, chez nous, chez nous Je préfère aux grandes cités La douceur d'un petit village Où sur la place les soirs d'été On peut s'amuser et danser Toutes ces différences dans nos deux existences N'ont aucune importance pour être heureux chez nous Dans la rue j'habite, tout le monde t'invite À devenir bien vite une enfant de chez nous Chez nous, chez nous, chez nous, chez nous Chez nous, chez nous, chez nous, chez nous |-| Translation= Where we live, where we live, where we live, where we live Where we live, where we live, where we live, where we live It's a real luck that we've got to know each other Since the last holidays that you came to us Crossing the Atlantic Ocean, you classically had Romantic ideas about our people Because for a long time already, in the eyes of foreigners Our old continent hasn't changed much It's with the eternal manners That in Europe boys pay court to girls The fact remains that we love each other And that we're even able To get married without problem The way it is done here You wanted to take me there In your city of birth Where everything is big, too big, believe me Where the walls never end I really want to follow you, but I've read in books That it's still better to live here Where we live, where we live, where we live, where we live Where we live, where we live, where we live, where we live I prefer to big cities The gentleness of a small village In the public square during the summer evenings We can have fun and dance All those differences in both our lives Have no importance for being happy here In the street where I live, everybody invites you To become very quickly as a child of our own Where we live, where we live, where we live, where we live Where we live, where we live, where we live, where we live Video Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1966 Category:20th Century Eurovision